The Final Card
by colochita
Summary: What will happen when Sakura changes the last card?
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: I did not create Card captor but the story's you'll read were made by me. Different plots and characters were created by me and will not be seen in the series. And please don't sue me cause I can't be running away from judges and lawyers with my computer on my back. Flames (yawn) are boring to read. I'm not a 7yr old to make me cry. **:'( Boo hoo = ^. ^ = (Meow)**

¨"The Final card"¨

Chapter 2

It has been a 4 weeks and 2 days since Sakura and Syaoran started to go out. Sakura was stronger and happier than ever. She would do great in school now (well really not that great). Syaoran was the same, grumpy with everyone but sweet with Sakura. Eriol kept giving Sakura tests with out her knowing.

"Syaoran I only have one card left to transform", said Sakura excited.

"Which one?", asked Tomoyo.

"Well it's the Freeze card", Sakura said with a smile

"Alright your almost done and we will get to hang out more in the summer", Syaoran said shyly.

"Yep I'm so happy", said Sakura.

While Sakura and Syaoran were blushing Tomoyo was making a List for her birthday party. She asked what should be the flavor of cake.

"I pick chocolate", said Sakura. 

"Nah I had chocolate last time how about you Syaoran?", said Tomoyo with a disgusted look.

"I Like strawberry with vanilla, I love vanilla", Syaoran said rubbing his stomach

"Sure a mixed cake", Tomoyo said quickly.

"Yum Cake", Sakura said rubbing her stomach. "It's going to be a nice party Tomoyo"

"Yes it is Sakura cause you and Syaoran are together now, so you to can celebrate your month anniversary, it is this Thursday right" Tomoyo said hoLing back the giggles

"Yes" ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ (Sakura's blushing right now and so is Syaoran)

"Heh I g-guess so", Syaoran said. (now really red)

While Syaoran and Sakura were red as a tomatoes, Tomoyo started to laugh. Then Syaoran decided to walk Sakura home.

"Hi Sakura", said I voice from behind the bushes.

"Oh hi Eriol", Sakura said with a smile.

"Syaoran", Eriol said with a growl.

"Eriol will you leave me and Sakura alone were talking private here", Syaoran said with a growl

"Come on can you guys ever get along", Sakura said with a sigh.

"No", they both said.

"Syaoran please lets just go", said Sakura sadly.

"Ok", he blushed.

"Anyways I have to go but ill see you at Tomoyo's party Bye", said Eriol.

"Bye Eriol", said Sakura. "Syaoran why don't you Like Eriol?"

"Because I sense something wrong about him", Syaoran said worried.

"Oh don't worry", Sakura said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok"~ ~ ~ ~(blushing)

*Why did that shit head have to be with Sakura I was about to get her, damn ill get her at the part* 

Then Thursday came and Sakura decided that after the party she would transform the last card. She told Syaoran and he got excited. At the party Syaoran felt very uncomfortable being around Eriol. Sakura tried to make Syaoran loosen up but couldn't. They all had a great time though Syaoran danced with Sakura, Eriol just stood on the Wall, Tomoyo was talking and laughing with some of the invited friends over at the table. When the party ended the only people who stayed were Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Sakura as they thought but Eriol was hiding and checking on Sakura. 

"I'm ready, I'm going to change the last Card", Sakura said with a smile.

"Ok, ready", said Syaoran

"Yes", Sakura said.

Sakura changed it but nothing happened at first. But then the floor started to rumble. And it stopped when Eriol walked in.

"Hello Sakura", a shadow spoke.

"Eriol?", Sakura asked.

"Clow Reid is my name and I'm here to give you and Syaoran a Test to see if you can finish the last transformation of the cards."

"Last transformation?", Sakura said surprised.

"Sakura I felt, CLOW REID", Kero said panting.

"Kero", Sakura said shocked.

"I told you Sakura something was wrong with Eriol", said Syaoran.

"and you were right", Eriol added and pushed Syaoran with a tremendous wind.

Syaoran got back and tried to walk but feel to his feet. Sakura ran toward him.

"Syaoran are you ok", she asked.

"Yes don't worry about me now let's umm oww try to defeat him", he said weak.

"Sakura you must fight me now or suffer the consequences", Syaoran said with an evil smile.

"No", she screamed.

"What?", Eriol said shocked. 

"No I don't Like to fight", she demanded.

"You have to or…."

Before he finished he Lifted Syaoran up high above Sakura and then he had an evil look on his face. And then just laughed. Sakura started to cry.

"Alright ill fight you just leave Syaoran alone"

"Good lets begin" (shoots Sakura with fire)

"Ah that burns, water card but the fire out", she said while the water card splashed all over the place.

"Very good Sakura you have been getting good with all my training" Eriol said.

"What training?", she asked.

"I was the one who gave you the challenges", he said.

"You are the one who lost Tomoyo in school with that retarded maze", Sakura said angrily.

"Yes but you got her back didn't you with the shadow card."

"Fire card shoot fire at him", Sakura yelled while the fire card threw flames.

"Hah that wont work" (shoots water)

"Shit no stop", she yelled.

"Now ill get you" (makes a freezing wind head toward at Sakura then turns her to ice)

"Sakura!", yelled Syaoran angrily and worried.

Then all of a sudden Syaoran shines with a glow.

I hope you liked my story and if you have anything to say please mail me at colocchita16@hotmail.com and tell me your ideas. 


	2. The Final Transformation?

****

Disclaimer: I know that the characters of Card Captors are not mines but the plots you will be reading are from me so don't sue me for my little stories. PLEASE. And flames for crying out loud. = ^. ^ = (Meow) and my kitty says hi to everyone who like my stories

****

"The final transformation?"

Chapter 3

There it was a key that looked like Sakura's except there was crescent moon.

"Moon star Key", said Syaoran.

"What?" questioned Clow Reed? (Starts to shoot thunder to Syaoran)

"Oh no, Fly card", Syaoran called out and his key turned to a staff. The fly card appeared and changed with blue flames at the bottom and stayed pink at the top and where the stars where there was a moon behind it. When Syaoran flew down he asked the fire card to melt the ice and let Sakura free.

"Thanks Syaoran", cried Sakura.

"Sakura, are you all right?" Syaoran asked.

"Kid what is that", Kero wondered.

"I don't know it just appeared in front of me", Syaoran responded.

"Maybe you created it like Sakura did with the Star Key and you are a relative of Clow Reed." Kero told Syaoran.

Just then another Glow appeared. It was a creature it looked just like Kero except it was sky blue color with a blue ribbon around one of her ears. She went over to Syaoran and floated in front of him.

"Hello Syaoran I'm here to help you and guide you and Sakura in transforming all the cards to solar cards but first you must beat Clow Reed. My name is Kendo-Chan."

"No more nonsense fight me now", Clow Reed yelled. (A big rumble shock the floor)

"Ahh, Syaoran", yelled Sakura. "Syaoran help me"

"Sakura!" he yelled after here.

" Tomoyo where are you?" yelled Sakura worried.

"Ah help I'm trapped", Tomoyo yelled.

"Aw is your little girlfriend and her friend trapped. Well you better beat me to get them alive", Clow Reed growled.

"Fly card", Syaoran yelled avoiding what he said. 

"That wont help", Clow Reed said turning bright red of anger. (Gust of winds then appear)

"You wont stop me", Syaoran yelled.

"Yes I will", Clow Reed laughed.

"Sakura", Syaoran yelled trying to find her.

"Syaoran", Sakura mumbled but Syaoran didn't hear her.

Then Syaoran looked for Sakura, while he did that he asked for the loop card. Every time the wind blew it would head back to Clow Reed. Once Syaoran found Sakura he got her on his staff and flew her to a save distance. Then he got Tomoyo.

"No you can't defeat me", Clow Reed yelled.

"Yes I will Windy blow him to the ground"; Syaoran said while windy came out and weakened Clow Reed more.

"Yes Syaoran you got him", Sakura said hugging Tomoyo.

Clow Reed fell and Syaoran sent the cloud card to get him and give him a soft landing. Everyone headed to see how Clow Reed was. He was still breathing and his cloths changed from the wizard clothing to the party cloths he had before. Just then Ruby and Spinner appeared in their true forms.

"Clow Reed"

"Are you all right sir?", Ruby and Spinner both asked.

"Yes I am. Syaoran you have defeated me so you may be the master of the last transformation, the solar cards. You have proven to me that you are worthy.", Clow Reed told Syaoran.

"Yes and thank you", Syaoran replied.

With this said Clow Reed and Spinner disappeared and Ruby stayed to give Sakura a letter. She gave it to her and told her to tell Toyoa she loved him. Sakura nodded and smiled while Ruby also disappeared. When it was back to normal Syaoran walked Sakura home and behind them it was like they had a chattering box. Kero and Kendo-Chan were talking and talking about the final transformation.

"I never knew stuffed animals would talk so much", Syaoran said angrily.

"Shut up Kid", Kero yelled. "I'm not a stuffed animal."

"Yeah so but out of it boy", Kendo-Chan joined the yelling.

"No you two shut up", Syaoran replied.

"Nah kid you have the big mouth", Kero said. (Kero sticks out tongue while Kendo-Chan laughs)

"Why you", Syaoran screamed.

The three of them start arguing.

"Am I surrounded by little kids", Sakura said letting out a sigh.

They all stop.

"Sorry" (all three say it at once)

"Come on Syaoran let's hurry up", Sakura said happily.

"Ok", Syaoran blushed.

They start running home while the stuff animals start panting behind them.

"Thanks Syaoran we had a great time not that horrible right", Sakura said blushing.

"I survived didn't I?", Syaoran said trying to make her laugh.

"Yep", Sakura answers giggling (Sakura kisses Syaoran)

"Heh heh" ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ (blushing he's so adorable = ^. ^ = my kitty likes adorable guys just like me oops sorry back to the story ::now who's blushing:: ) 

Sakura runs in and heads up her room and open the window so Kero could come in. then she gives the card to Toyoa and says goodnight. Toyoa started reading the note and sighs and then smiled. Sakura then saw Kendo-Chan and Kero talking and she said goodnight. They both said goodnight and fell asleep on the other side of her.

If you liked it and got ideas mail me at colochita16@hotmail.com. 


End file.
